


Sitting on da toilet

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Humor, Before the Series, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title sounds like it's a trollfic but IT'S NOT. I SWEAR. </p><p>The twin's parents tell the twins they're going to be leaving to Oregon this summer. Dipper is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting on da toilet

"Hehe haha" Mabel laughed from the top of the bunk bed.

"Mabel, this is your 3rd time watching that." Dipper said from the bottom, slightly annoyed at his twin sister.

"Sitting on da toilet *smack* sitting on the toilet" The laptop kept repeating itself.

"4th actually" Mabel said between her giggles.

There was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in." Dipper said, straightening out his comic book.

Their dad busted into their room. "Get ready to pack kids, and guess where you're going this summer vacation."

Mabel's face brightened up. "Pixie land?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued reading his comic.

"Nope. Hey, my little Dipster, bet you can't get guess where." His dad said excitedly.

Dipper rolled his eyes and put down his comic. "Somewhere you and mom can abandon us for the summer? Then come back at the end and act as if it was no big deal that you left us there for 3 months, like always?"

"Woah, drama bomb, am I right?" Mabel said.

"Come on, Dip you're going to have fun in Oregon." His dad said.

"What relative that we hardly know lives there?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"Your great uncle Stan! He was so much fun when I was your age." Dad chuckled.

"Are you talking to the kids about going to live with Stan for the summer?" The twins' mom chimed in.

"Yeah, Mabel's excited." Dad said excitedly.

"Dipper?"

"Eh. Not so much."

Mom sighed. "Honey, can you and Mabel go into the kitchen and cook up a nice supper while I talk to Dipper?"

"No problemo!" Mabel said excitedly as she jumped down her bed, bringing the laptop with her.

Once her daughter and husband left Mom looked at Dipper.

Dipper put down his comic book and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong with visiting relatives?" His mom asked. 

"Maybe the fact that they're complete strangers who you ship us off to. Have you ever really thought about how it makes me and Mabel feel to be..." Dipper sighed.

"Dipper...." Mom said beginning to hug her son. "They're family and I want you guys to learn more about them, you see us everyday after school. Don't you want to meet your Grunkle Stan?"

Dipper sat there, being hugged by his mom, hardly listening.

There was a silence where all you could hear was his twin sister and dad listening to a remix of 'sitting on da toilet' and cooking from the nearby kitchen.

"Do you?" His mom repeated the question.

"I guess... as long as it's not like last summer with uncle Jack."

"What was wrong with uncle Jack's?"

Uncle jack is Dad's younger brother. Even more hyper and full of pranks. Not to mention a slob.

It was just the twins, uncle Jack, a super messy house that looked like a rundown barn-and probably was- and a bunch of pranks last year.

Dipper sighed. "It was nothing, really."

"Good, pack up and get ready for some fresh air."

Dipper sighed as he pulled a blue luggage bag from under the bunk beds.

"Remember, no video games." His mom said before leaving.

Dipper frowned.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Mabel and Dipper finally arrived at their Grunkle's. "This is going to be Uncle Jack's all over again, isn't it?" Dipper said.

"You think so? I loved it there!" Mabel said happily.

Dipper frowned. His eye twitched.

"Bro, just keep calm and sit on the toilet."

"Why would I-"

Mabel began singing. "Sitting on da toilet."

Dipper couldn't help but smile.

Maybe this summer won't be too bad...


End file.
